The Truth Behind The Lies
by Spideog
Summary: A mission involves finding answers. But this is not a mission and Alex does not know who the enemy is or the objective. But he must use all his skills to find out the truth.T to be safe.K-Unit and all the other usual suspects involved.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay this really just a short chapter to see if anyones interested.**_

_**Disclaimer: Anthony is a boys name last time I checked**_

_3 weeks, 5 days and 12 hours and 24 minutes was how long they had left him alone. They being 'the bank' aka MI6 aka Blunt and Jones . He looked at his watch 25 minutes now. _

_He heard someone call "Alex?" he had a strange feeling that it was the not the first time the teacher had called him . _

"_Um yeah?" on the out side he looked like at normal teen caught day dreaming inside he was mentally kicking himself what if he were on a mission?_

_Mr. Clark gave out an impatient sigh. Just because the boy was fluent in the language did not give him permission to daydream in his class or for the matter skip school regularly .The boy said he was sick the whole time , you would think he'd come up with something more original . _

"_To Spanish: The big man ordered a drink for his wife"_

"_El gordo ordenó una bebida para su esposa" simple really, after all he was fluent since he was 6 thanks to Ian. So, therefore the answer was no problem to him. _

_The teacher nodded and moved on to Tom . Unfortunately for poor Tom he was not fluent since he was 6 or for the matter fluent now. So it was up to Alex to mouth him the answer as he always did._

_However what he did not know the answer to was why the hell had a bomb just gone off in his school._

_**Next chapter should be updated tomorrow and be longer as I have most of the story already written out. Oh and excuse the Spanish I only speak it a bit.**_

_**Begging for reviews.**_


	2. Sarcasm

**I would just like to thank everyone for their reviews and I will try to use all your advice.**

**I would also like to apologise for the underlining and bolding in the previous chapter. If you felt annoyed just take into consideration it was my first ever chapter and trust me I was ten times annoyed as you where about the mess up.**

Alex cursed. Why here?

"N-now I want everyone to s-stay here and k-keep calm" said the teacher trying and failing to keep everyone calm. With all the panic no one noticed him slip out of the classroom. (it was not as if they noticed him in the first place anyway)

He quickly took in the classroom on the other side which was thankfully empty . There was dust every where and a hole in the wall which allowed him to see into the classroom. The bomb had been placed in the back of the classroom by . Had there been people in there , there would have probably been only two or three killed and possibly several injured which puzzled him. Were the people not too heartless or just amateurs . What bothered him really though was close the school had come to losing lives . In ten minutes the bell would go and that classroom would fill wit students. He one of them. Also he being the one who sat nearest to the bomb .

His investigation was halted to a close as a stampede of students filed out of their classrooms to the nearest fire escape

The school piled out and watched as police and bomb squads filed into the school. Half an hour later they got the all clear . The principal then informed them to go home and that to come into school tomorrow where they would receive further details.

Alex cycled home his mind filled with unanswered questions. He cycled into his driveway and dismounted his bike. As he walked into his house he could hear all the tell tale signs of his guardian Jack. Music on full blast and the loud noise of the Hoover.

Jack being so caught up in the music and her job didn't even notice Alex standing in front of her, until he pushed the off button on the Hoover and turned down the music. "Oh , hi Alex" she said She then looked at the clock noticing the time. "What happened?" she demanded . She was going to throw a fit. Now or never he said to himself. "Bomb went off in our school . Don't worry no ones hurt or injured". He could see Jack mentally counting to ten. "Have they talked to you?" she asked , both knowing who 'they' were. "No , they-" he was interrupted by the phone ringing. Alex felt like saying 'guess who?'as he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Alex its Mr Crawley"

"Do you know who did this?"

"No. Have you any idea of who might do this"

"Scorpia at a wild guess, but they did make a deal"

"True. Be at the school tomorrow Mr Blunt and Mrs Jones will fill you in."

"At school, hang on what do you mean?" Crawley had already hung up.

The student and teachers of Brookland filled up the hall quickly eager for news. Alex quickly noted the people standing up on the stage the principal and vice principal, Mr Blunt, Mrs Jones and a man who he had not expected to see in a long while the sergeant from back at Brecon Breacons.

The principal had then started on the long speech of thanking everyone for their bravery and co operation . "Now there is now need to fear as the government have assigned us with guards until we find the suspect". Alex let out an inner groan. "Also as most of the east wing will be unusable due to reconstruction we have come up with a plan. As there will not be a lot of space in the school . The SAS have kindly offered some places for the next two weeks in which you will be trained by them." Alex had a feeling that this idea was more MI6 than SAS "So classes Vancouver and Tokyo will be attending this course". The school instead of using names like 5A for their classes used names of cities. Why did they have to pick Tokyo ? Why? Why? Alex felt like hitting his head off something.

The seargent then stepped forward "You will need only some underwear and a toothbrush, everything else will be provided for. If your on any medication , bring it. Get a slip from the from the principal for you parents to sign. Bus leaves at 0900 hours sharp. If your late, you miss it. We are not waiting for anyone"

Alex couldn't believe his class was so excited. For all the obvious reasons he didn't share in their excitement.

"The bomb failed. Why?" demaded the man

"Faulty sir, I think .It wont happen again"

"It had better not. Leave"

"Yes sir" on which he quickly exited the room.

He turned to his brother "what do you think?"

"Killing Alex Rider may be difficult but I'm sure they will be much amusement in it"

Alex hung back after the speech as everyone went out of assembly hall. He caught Mrs Jones give as subtle nod in the direction of an empty room. He followed her and Mr Blunt to it. Giving a quick glance around to make sure no one else was watching he slipped in closing the door.

"Hello Alex" said Blunt .

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded

"Where you not listening to us during the speech Alex?" he scolded as if speaking to a bold child.

"Yes, but why there". Mrs Jones took out another peppermint and put it into her mouth. "Well you see the thing is Alex, someone is trying to kill you".

"Oh really, I didn't notice" his voice dripping with sarcasm. She frowned "Alex please. We don't who is trying to kill you so we are sending you there for your safety".

"Okay but why send the class too?"

"Well I believe the teachers are starting to disbelieve you about being sick" said Blunt "so perfect excuse, also they have nowhere else to go school is full.". Alex just nodded SAS training was one thing but SAS training with his classmates?

"Don't worry" said Blunt "I'm sure you'l have fun"

That was sarcasm. It was, wasn't it?

**For all you SAS lovers yes Brecon Breacons. BUT it will be for only one or two chapters before the real plot starts coming out and its bye bye B.B. . SO mainly this isn't one of those stories.**

**Tell me what you think and how to improve.**

**Should I make the chapters longer?**

**Do you like the mystery men? Any ideas who they are?**


	3. Smiles

**An especially long chapter(for me anyway) Happy?**

**I managed to fit all of SAS training into this. Are you proud of me?**

**I also tried to make the training as realistic as possible. Like who sends kids training how to use guns with the SAS? Anyway you'll see what I've done when read it.**

**Disclaimer: There's how many disclaimers on this website and your still looking for ones?**

The bus ride did nothing to lighten Alex's spirits . It didn't help matters that most of his classmates where singing.  
Tom couldn't figure out why Alex doesn't like training with 'super cool' SAS men it as he put it. It also didn't help matters that Tom snored .Loudly.

On arrival Alex quickly noted the changes since he was here last. At lot of the huts where now missing and considerably less SAS men. As if hearing his thoughts a man who introduced himself as Cheetah announced "This used to be one of the main SAS training grounds, however they have now moved to more updated training grounds. Otherwise you wouldn't be here whoever heard of a bunch of school children training with the elite and fittest men in England. Although there was one…. Oh, never mind"  
Tom raised his hand "Sir, your still SAS right . We're still training with ye so really it's the same thing isn't it?"  
"No ye are being trained by us. Its also some stupid idea that the government have come up with to get children fit and join the army"  
Tom slowly raised his hand again, but before it reached full height. Cheetah gave him a glare that clearly said "ask one more question and your dead". Tom lowered his hand.

They where then shown their cabins one for the boys and one for the girls and where each handed a uniform . "This is so cool" said Tom for the fifth time that day . Alex had long gone given up trying to explain to Tom his em….. Feelings about the SAS men. Alex quickly chose a bed near the door with Tom beside him.

Quickly changing into the dreaded camouflage uniform he was glad no one had noticed his scars and bruises , there was enough rumours flying around as it was . "oy Rider" called out Dylan (yes I know there is one of these in all the SAS stories so I said why not?)"Try to keep up and not get sick!" which was accompanied as usual by a few sniggers. Rolling his eyes he walked out of the cabin, first to be ready. He could have sworn he saw Aidan getting stuck on his shoelaces.

Outside he was greeted by none other than his lovely K-Unit

ARARAR

"So he was sent to Brecon Beacons"  
"Yes"  
"Not exactly according to plan is it?"  
"No, but it would be very easy for him to have an accident no?"  
His brother gave out a rare smile

ARARAR

"Hello Cub" said Wolf smiling. But not one of those nice smiles exchanged between mere friends. It was more of a hungry wolfs smile as it looked at its new meal. All of K-Unit where here. Eagle, Wolf, Snake and Fox hang on, Fox?  
"Ben? I thought you where with MI6" .Bens face narrowed "Wasn't good enough" he spat out "however I was welcomed back into the SAS". He knew Ben well enough to know that he was keeping something back.  
"Good to see ya Cub" announced Eagle "But how do you know Foxes name and job?"  
"Classified" . Eagle opened his mouth but quickly clamped his mouth shut as other students started coming out.

Snake then did a head count and gave a confirming nod to Wolf . Wolf smiled it was time to do what he did best . "Alright then listen up" he roared "we are K-Unit. My name is Wolf and this is Snake, Fox and Eagle. None of us could be bothered remembering your real names so we are going to call you Maggot" .  
A girl named Sally tentatively raised her had "Mr Wolf in my opinion maggot sounds yucky so I'm thinking something more like Fawn or Kitty" . This caused even Alex to raise an eyebrow.  
"I am not calling ANYONE fawn or kitty, not even maggot one or maggot two . Is that clear maggots" he responded to by a few mumbles "I SAID IS THAT CLEAR MAGGOTS" . "Yes Sir"  
Sally again raised her hand "Why do you have to shout so much?"

After the students encounter with Wolf, many where starting to think twice about enjoying their stay.  
When they heard they were going for a ten mile hike the numbers rose . When it started raining 3 minutes in and the path became steep and dangerous even Tom was starting to think twice. Alex raised his eyebrows not for the first time that day. Honestly if they couldn't handle this they need not even think of trying any real SAS exercises.

ARARAR

Dylan was tired. Tired of the rain, the walking, the fact that Rider wasn't sick yet, and most of all the SAS men. Why was he doing this stupid , pointless, tiring exercise. Didn't the SAS men see his potential quality?  
He was halfway through and he had only slipped 3 times and have to take a break twice. He went up to bird man or whatever he was called and decided he would explain his situation. "Sir?" he asked . Bird man turned and looked at him "When are we going to be doing proper SAS stuff like shooting guns and that kind of stuff"  
"Here we teach people how to walk like a man before we teach them how to use a gun and sadly for us that can take quite a while for some people to learn." Bird man was way ahead before Dylan realised that he had insulted him.

ARARAR

The next day passed quite slowly in the morning with basic exercises with D-Unit. And the agility course with K-unit. Heading Fox's warning Alex took his time . Thinking that his score would be average amongst his class he still came two minutes ahead of every one with Tom in second place.

It was a shame video recorders where banned. You tubers would have a field day

After that they spent the day doing assigned school work in the mess hall, for which Alex was thankful he was behind enough as it was.

On the third day K-Unit announced they would be doing zip-wire. The start of which was at that top of a steep cliff over looking a lake which you passed over on it. K-Unit, who seemed to think it was his fault that his class were here, so they 'volunteered' him to go first.  
Alex made his way to the start put his hands onto the metal bar and jumped forward . He was only seconds into his journey when he started falling down.  
Falling down in the direction of the cliff.  
He landed with a splash, so close to the rocks he was able to reach them by just stretching out his hand . Shivers ran through him as he imagined what would have happened if he had hit the rocks.  
From behind he could hear the engine of a boat approaching for which he was thankful. Staying afloat with all these heavy clothes was hard work.

Freak accident was the SAS men's theory . Alex however suspected foul play from someone.

With the zip wire out of action K-Unit decided it was time for a for a little stroll.

Alex paired up with Tom. It wasn't like he a wide variety of choices anyway.  
The SAS men had placed numbered flags around the woods each an equal distance from the starting point. The objective was simple. You where given a number and a map , follow the map to your to your numbered flag , find it and bring it back. Simple really , in theory.

K-Unit had planted harmless booby traps most of which where balloons filled with vile and unpleasant things. He could just imagine Eagles face making these. However thanks to his 'super cool' spy skills as Tom put it. They managed to avoid all of these and reach the flag.  
Alex felt a shiver run down his spine, he looked around but all he could see was Tom. Why though, did he feel like someone was watching him? After a few minutes they managed to reach a dirt track which would bring them most of the way back to the finishing point. He was unable to shake off that feeling of someone watching him. He could hear a growl and laughed at Toms stomach . "Tom you only ate lunch an hour ago" . Tom frowned "That wasn't me Al'" . Alex turned around slowly only to be greeted by two big Alsatians just a few meters away.  
"Aw, look Alex! Their smiling"  
"Tom, their not smiling"  
"Oh" was all Tom could let out.  
Alex racked his brain for ideas but none came . He had no weapons he didn't even know where he-hang on.  
"Tom on the count of 3, I want you to follow me"  
Tom could only nod  
"3"  
Tom whimpered  
"2"  
The dogs started moving forward  
"1"  
They ran.  
They ran through the heavily dense wood, the dogs in pursuit. "When I say jump, jump" . He was approaching where the zip wire starting point was. They where nearing the cliff now but Tom was having second thoughts. Alex knew they couldn't slow down, they needed the speed to escape the rocks. He grabbed Toms hand and ran.  
Closing his eyes he jumped and for the second time that day he landed in water.

"You mean to tell me two big Alsatians attacked you?" asked the sergeant. "Yes!" said Alex getting frustrated .  
"We are miles from civilisation"  
"I know. But I think some one put them there"  
"K-Unit found no signs of dogs or trespassers"  
"You think we are lying?" asked Tom  
"No, just two boys with a lot of imagination. Dismissed"  
Tom and Alex walked dejectedly out of the sergeants office.

"Coming down to the mess hall Al'"  
"Nah, you go ahead. I've a call to make". Tom nodded and headed off.  
Phones where prohibited but what sort of spy would he be if he couldn't even sneak in his mobile?  
Alex dialled the necessary numbers.  
"This is the Royal and General bank. How can I help you"  
"Put me through to Mr Blunt"  
"I'm sorry there is no one by that name working here"  
"My name is Alex Rider, put me through now"  
"Oh, of course, right away"  
Alex waited through the few moments of beeps and whispers.  
"Alex, what is the matter?"  
"Oh, hi Mrs Jones where's Mr Blunt"  
"He's at an important meeting. Is something wrong?"  
"Well em…. My friend and I where out doing an activity and two dogs tried to attack us. I think they where put there by the people who planted the bomb. And also they was the zip wire which someone tampered with I think they want to make it look like an accident."  
"Oh dear. Do you think there is someone in the SAS with this group"  
"I think so. Have you made any progress?"  
"Look it is not safe to say right now, but I think I have identified some of the people who are behind this. Promise you wont tell anyone I think they have infiltrated the SAS. Promise me."  
"I promise"  
"Keep safe and your eyes open….oh no… em I've got to go, actually, em hang on he wants to talk to you"

Before Alex could ask who he was, his favourite voice came on.  
"So Alex, you seem to think someone is trying to kill you, do you?"  
"Yes, and I have a feeling its not Scorpia, its not their style"  
"Well then, you had better look after yourself mustn't you. We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you would we?" with that Mr Blunt and hung up  
Why was Alex starting to get the strange feeling that Mr Blunt was starting to figure out how to use the word sarcasm.

He was right about one thing though, whoever was behind this had people in the SAS. But who was actually friend and who was foe. At least on missions he knew who was who. He was stuck here for another few days with people who wanted him dead. And what was wrong with Mrs Jones at the end of the conversation?

ARARAR

"I see the dogs failed"  
"Y-yes sir"  
"WHY" he demanded banging his fist off of the table.  
"I-I well I"  
"Get out!" the stuttering man quickly left the room.  
"Do you think people are starting to get suspicious?"  
His brother laughed " most of them are so thick they wouldn't notice a green alien on their doorstep"  
"And the government wont notice our other plans until they are in place"  
"Its good to have you back brother"  
"Its good to be back"

ARARAR

That night Alex fell asleep late. He lay in his bed running through his mind all the people who might be behind this. It was a long list. One thing for certain was that this wasn't Scorpia. It wasn't their style .He fell asleep only to awoken several hours later by a hand over his mouth. Before he could clearly see a face. A fist connected with his head sending him back to sleep.

ARARAR

The loud bell woke Tom up. He looked at his watch and gave out a groan. Getting up for school at 7:30 was hard but 6:00 was near impossible. He looked over at Alex's bed and saw it empty. How he got up so early was beyond him. He quickly got dressed with the boys and made his bed. Those SAS men where scary, he had learnt quickly to keep to the rules.

He made his way down to the mess hall and helped himself into some toast.

Ten minutes in and Tom was starting to get worried about his friend. He decided to put on his brave face and talk to Wolf.

"Err hi". Wolf looked at him with those scary eyes. Tom gulped.  
"Um have you seen Alex"  
"No"  
"Do you know where he is"  
"No"  
"Its just I cant find him"  
"That's great ,sit down"  
Tom walked dejected back to his seat. He was sure no one would even notice if Alex just disappeared for the rest of the two weeks.

Just before the half hour was up he could see Wolf scanning the table. Upon seeing no sign of him he made his way to the sergeant. After a few minutes of talk. The sergeant stood up.  
"Does anyone know where Alex Rider is?". He waited for a few moments.  
"No? Who saw him last?"  
"Tom raised his hand "When we went to bed sir. He was there"  
"Has anyone seen him since then?"  
Brian slowly raised his hand "I woke up at around 4 am last night sir after hearing something. He wasn't there sir"  
"Did he come back"  
"I dunno. I fell asleep a few minutes after. I thought he just went toilet or something."  
"Very well. Cheetah and Buzzard stay here with the students, I'm sure they have school work. D-Unit search around the base. K-Unit split up and search the woods"

ARARAR

At first all Alex could feel was his pounding headache , then his hands tied around his back , his legs tied at the ankles and some Duck tape over his mouth. He slowly opened his left eye, seeing that no one was in the room he opened his eyes fully and took in the room. It was old and had been unoccupied for some while. It also had a metal door which seemed to stick out for a dilapidated room.

As much as he tried he could not free himself from his bonds. Whoever had did this, knew what they where doing. Then he could hear the rustle of keys and of one being inserted. The door opened slowly, he would see the person behind all of this at last.  
"I'm sorry about all this" said his captor "but it just had to be done". As he recognised the voice, only one man came to mind.

Ben?

****

Haha cliffie, well kind of.

Also for the people who put me on alert and favourited, thank you so much and I love you for that but please help me out, by telling me the pros and cons of the chapters and weather you want more action or suspense etc. I'm nowhere near as good as a lot of writers on this site and need all the help I can. And big thanks to all those who did review


	4. Helping Hands

**Not to mad about this chapter :( Kind of a filler, although action in next chap.  
****Big thanks to Wolfmonster who gave a big long review full of advice, if only you where my English teacher things would be a lot easier.  
Can you belive after Wolfmonster's long review and all my hardwork the computer decided not to save my proofread :(  
Maybe its just trying to tell me I'm hopeless, I think I managed to refind all of my mistakes though. Anyway..**

Ben? His friend Fox? He had not been on his list of enemies. But then there was the incident of him leaving MI6.  
Ben cautiously approached "promise you'll stay quite if I remove the tape?"  
Alex nodded slowly.  
"Okay, good" said Ben as he removed the tape.  
"What the hell Ben!" he had no plans on staying quite  
"Please Alex just listen"  
"You knocked me out!"  
"Well…emm..yes"  
"Tied me up"  
"Yes, but-"  
"In a room"  
"I know but-"  
"You try to kill me and you want me to listen to you?"  
"Alex listen please. I have never tried to kill you. In fact I'm trying to save you"  
"By doing this?"  
Ben ran his hands through his hair. "I had to get you out quickly and I couldn't explain in there in case I woke someone. You didn't come round in time so I had to leave you. I knew you wouldn't stay here so I had to tie you up" he blurted out quickly.  
Alex studied him he seemed to be telling the truth.  
"Then who is behind this?". Ben only needed to say one word and that word was "Blunt"

ARARARAR

Tom was starting to get worried about his friend as there was no sign of him. The sergeant was also going to cut their stay short and send them home tomorrow if Alex was not found soon.

They would be sent home the next day as Alex Rider would not be found.  
He started to wonder if his best friend, teenage spy Alex Rider had simply done one to many missions.

ARARARAR

Alex looked at Fox carefully, "So you knock me out, tie me up in a room and it was really Mr Blunt who was trying to kill me along. And you know what the weird thing is? I'm not shocked one bit, but I do think Blunts going OTT on Operation Kill Alex Rider".  
Fox nodded "The power went to his head."  
Alex needed a plan, but for a plan to work fully he needed information. "Do you know who's helping him?".  
"Crawly anyway for sure, and his brother, yes definitely his brother"  
"Brother?" The idea Alan Blunt having a family kind of freaked him out.  
"Yep, brother. He was just realised from jail for conspiracy and a whole long list of other things. But Blunt being who he was managed to cover him from media and get him realised was kind off how I was kicked out, there was to much back dealing on. Most other agents ignored it, I didn't and tried to investigate. Blunt caught me and threw me out"  
Alex smiled, he was starting to see more and more similarities between him and Ben.

"The ferry for Ireland leaves at 7:30 am tomorrow we should be able to make it"  
He looked at Ben, cocking his head sideways "um Ben, em you kind of lost me just there"  
"We are going to hide in Ireland until we can think of a plan and get more help" said Ben slowly.  
"We?"  
"Yes Alex, we is an English word, it means-"  
"-Ben I know what it means, but I don't want you to get involved ,you already did enough"  
"I know Alex, that would be the safer option but really, where's the fun in playing safe?"  
Alex sighed, he had a feeling Ben wouldn't budge easily.  
"What's your excuse for being out here?"  
"Me and K-Unit where supposed to search the woods, I took this section. I don't even know if I can trust them with the truth" Ben trailed off at the end.  
Alex could see how much this hurt Fox, in SAS there was no secrets in the unit. Ben produced a knife and started cutting away his bounds. "I had better go now, I'll be back as soon as possible and their sending the kids home so I should be able to miss a few weeks of work"  
"Ben"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks, like for every thing"  
"No prob' kiddo"  
If it where any other person calling him kiddo Alex would have a struck up an argument then and there. But what could he say, he was starting to grow on Ben. _(FREINDship wise)  
_"And Alex try not get on any more 'Death Lists' while I'm gone".  
Alex smirked and put his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

Blunt wanting him dead but it wasn't that that most concerned him, it was all of the other things that Blunt was capable of doing. How many other teenage spies was he going to employ and then kill when they got to cocky? What if he was planning something bigger, he had a brother big into crime and well with the position Blunt was in it would be very easy for him to cause a disaster. One thing that Alex had no idea of, was how Ireland came into this equation.

It turned out Ben was actually half Irish on his mothers side and lived there until he was two. Getting on the ferry easy. Then a short trip across and docking in Rosslare all of which led him to here.  
If Blunt wasn't going to kill him then Ben was. He was doing about 90 kilometres an hour along the old, twisty road. There was also that strange noise coming from the engine that didn't sound quite right. Eventually they pulled into a small farmyard which had chickens scattered all over it. He could see why Ben chose this location, it was barren and miles from civilisation of any kind.  
"Um Ben where exactly are we". Ben looked around fondly at the place "my grandmothers and aunt place, I used to live here actually". Alex who was halfway out of the car pulled himself back in and slammed the door.  
"Ben!"  
"What?"  
"I cant stay here. Its bad enough that your involved, but your grandmother and your aunt?"  
"Relax Alex, my grandmother will be delighted that I'm finally doing something like this and as for my aunt it would do her the world of good"  
"How would your grandmother be delighted?"  
"Well… lets just say she never forgave my mother for running off with my dad an Englishman"  
"So plotting to take down the head of MI6 is good according to her?"  
"All her birthdays rolled into one"  
Alex was staring to wonder if he was the only sane person on this island.

As they got out of the car they where greeted by a big hairy sheepdog, a dozen or so hungry chickens and a cat that had obese written all over it. Eventually they made it to the old wooden door which was sheltered underneath a roof of thatch. Ben raised the heavy bronze knocker which was shaped like a horses head and rapped it against the door. The door was opened by a woman in her 40's with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. She immediately pulled Ben into a hug on sight.  
"Ben who is this?" she asked . "Oh yeah this is Alex, he'll be staying here for a while if that's okay. Alex this is my aunt Niamh"(_pronounce neev, I was going to use a different name but I said I'd teach you some Irish J_) . They both nodded and said their hellos.

She led them into the kitchen.  
"Ben, how are you?"  
"Good Gran, and you?"  
"I'm as young as ever, who is this?"  
"Gran this is Alex Rider"  
"Alex this is-"  
"You can call me Mrs O'Reilly (_Rielee_) and nothing else I want to see manners off of you."  
"Mam" warned Niamh  
"What, those bloody English lads are all the same. So Ben, still working for that god damn government?"  
Ben then went on to explain what he and Alex where doing, in brief. Throughout it he could see Niamh growing more worried and as for Mrs O'Reilly, well he had never seen someone smile so much

"Finally Ben" she said as he finished "I was starting to get worried about what you where doing in England". She turned to Alex "so your planning to bring down the head of MI6".  
"Well we're going to try anyway."  
She smiled "in that case you can call me Annie."

It wasn't until several hours later that Alex was able to escape from Mrs O'Reilly. He followed Ben up the stairs and into a tiny bedroom that was the length of the bed and not much wider. "So what do you think?" asked Ben sitting down beside him on the bed. "Well… she's a bit, y'know"  
"Yeah shes a bit mad. Don't worry Alex we're not all like that here. Its just her father was shot by the English when she was real young and being 85 doesn't help matters either I suppose. Look get some sleep, we have a lot of work to do tomorrow."  
"Night Fox"  
"Night Cub"

Alex woke early that morning partly out of habit, partly because he was in a strange area but mostly because of that god damn chicken who Ben had informed him was called Ollie.

For the next several hours they tried to come up with plans and lists of other possible suspects, most of the paper ending up scrunched up, in a ball, in the paper basket.

Ben left for an hour and came back smiling. "Their in Ireland already and should be here soon. I've been talking to them and well, I think I can trust them"  
Before Alex could ask who a jeep pulled up outside and out jumped the remainder of K-unit.  
K-unit where back in buissness.

The scene before Alex was rather funny.  
Him and K-Unit where all sitting around on straw bales (_do__you understand what straw bales mean? If not ask_) guns in one hand and the other hand trying to balance a cup of tea. Eagle was now having a staring contest with Ollie the cock _(male hen, rooster)  
_"Eagle" warned Fox. "He started it" replied Eagle, not taking his eyes off of him."How can a chicken start something?" asked Snake.  
"Their evil" said Eagle.  
Alex looked at the SAS men. When you actually met the them outside of their jobs they weren't to bad. It also seemed that Eagle having a staring contest with a chicken was nothing unusual judging by the units reactions. A few minutes later they had Eagle settled down. This involved putting Ollie outside and locking the doors with Snake having to tell Eagle several times that yes, he won.

"Look" said Alex "I know that everyone in the unit has to help each other out, but this is big. This involves trying to take down the head of MI6 and probably a lot more. I don't want you to get involved in this, its my battle not yours"  
Wolf growled "Cub, you are part of our unit. That means we look out for you even if it means death for us. Anyway this is not just your battle, this is Englands battle, maybe even bigger. I don't know what exactly Blunt is up to, but what ever it is, its big. And in a few years I can either say I played safe and watched from the sideline while other people got hurt or I can say I stood up for what I believed in and made a difference. I don't know about you but I'm in."  
"Y'know for someone so hard core you can do good speeches" said Eagle  
"Are you in or out?"  
" In"  
"Count me in"  
"And me"  
"So we have 5 people-"  
"Make that 6" came a voice. Alex frowned "Mr Smithers?" he called.  
"One and only m'boy". Alex looked around for him, but couldn't spot him. "Look down" Alex looked down but all he could see where his runners _(trainers). _"On your hand". Alex looked at his hand only to see Mr Smithers face where his watch should show the time.  
"Um, hi Mr Smither but what are you doing in my watch"  
Smithers chuckled "do you remember that time I messed aroud with your watch?"  
"Yeah"  
"Well this is one of the things I did. Anyway, what I'm here to tell you is that you have mine and Mrs Jones support"  
"Thanks, but Mrs Jones?"  
"Don't worry m'boy she's on the 'good' side. Alex you need to listen to me, if your going to do something you need to do it fast. Blunt has already roped in two more teenage spys to replace you. He's going to send them to their first mission once he gets the all clear. And not meaning to have favourites but they really don't have spy quality"  
"Bastard" said Wolf, who was behind him with K-unit now watching Smithers.  
"Look theres not much me and Mrs Jones can do but we can send your information."  
"Thanks" said Alex "we have a computer here so you can send it to that. You wouldn't happen to have the blueprints of the Bank would you?"  
"Blueprints and security measurements"  
"Good, I think I have a plan"

**What do you think? Yes I know I couldn't resist sending all of them over here. It's a first I think. Anyway I hope no one is offended by English hating Annie I just decided to throw in some mad old Irish person, most of us are fine about it now anyway _(does anyone know what I'm even on about?) _and as far her father being shot that is realistic too as my grandad nearly lost his dad that way too. Anyway the general gist is….**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**In the next chapter one of our unit gets shot, one gets knocked out,one gets in a fight with a robot, Eagle is let loose with a marker and Mrs Jones makes coffee have the opposite effect.**

**Also if I get enough reviews before Monday I'll update again on Monday.**


	5. Mission Impossible

**Another chapter.  
****Yeah last one wasn't that good, more of a filler and K-unit bonding. Anyway this is different to my usual format but I think it suits.  
I may have got the layout of the bank a bit wrong so apologies for that.**

**Time:**0200 hours  
**Location: **2nd entrance, Royal and General Bank, London

"So is everyone clear on what they have to do?" Four nods confirmed Alex's question.  
"Remember" said Wolf "we have 25 minutes to get in and out, 30 minutes max. Mr Smithers has managed to lower security, but it is still high. Lets go"

**Snake and Eagle  
**Eagle and Snake had paired up for their job. They entered into the lobby with the rest of the unit. As expected the guard was slumped over the counter, the coffee in his hand which contained the dissolved sleeping tablets thanks to Mrs Jones. They nodded at Fox as he took a left through swinging doors and again at Wolf and Cub as he flashed the fake ID across the scanner and entered the lift. They would proceed up the stairs to the 3rd floor to the main security room where they would lope the cameras so no knowledge of intruders would be left.

Behind him he could he hear Eagle humming the mission impossible song. He turned around and glared at him. "What?" asked Eagle "its a catchy song."  
"C'mon, its this door" Snake slowly opened the left door, checking both ways he opened the door fully with Eagle following him. They walked slowly down the corridor, the lights were neither on nor off giving an eerie glow. They entered the second door on the right, the guards head on the table and a half drunken cup of coffee beside him.

**Wolf and Cub  
**Wolf and Cub entered the lift, both clad in black from head to toe.  
"Fingerprint please" came the feminine mechanical voice. Alex rooted through his bag and took out a sheet of paper which Smithers had left for him behind a loose brick in an alleyway.  
Alex raised the paper to his mouth but Wolf caught it halfway up  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
"I'm licking it" stated Alex matter of factly.  
"You're what?"  
"Licking, the scanner will be probably check for moisture levels, so hence the licking"  
"Oh, right"  
Alex gave out a smug grin.

**Fox  
**Fox went down the staircase, his job was quite easy. Reach the basement where Smithers worked, enter the lab and take the bag that he had left out. Although he had left some objects out for them in the alleyway they where all small objects. After walking about 100 yards down the corridor he came to a T. He checked left, clear however right wasn't. Afraid to use his gun in case he attracted attention he mentally counted to 3 and ran. He was in luck as the guard didn't notice him coming, Ben jumped at him but only managed to hit his own head off of something hard and be thrown back. Ben quickly regained his balance and lashed out with a vicious uppercut to the jaw and then a kick in the shins in hope to take him off his feet.  
The guard just raised his gun and pointed it at his head.

**Snake and Eagle  
**Eagle sat down on the second swivel chair.  
"Its all yours Eagle"  
"Come on baby"

**Wolf and Cub  
**"Remember Cub-"  
"Wolf, I came up with plan. Trust me, I know what I'm doing"  
"J-just be careful"  
"I will, good luck"  
"You too."  
Wolf proceeded along the corridor while Alex stopped outside Blunt's office.  
"And here we go" said Alex to himself. Opening the door he immediately starting scanning the room "bingo" he whispered.

**Snake and Eagle  
**"50 seconds" said Eagle "that has got be a record."

**Fox**  
"Password please" said the guard.  
He was being sarcastic right? said Fox to himself. But then he looked closer he was human but yet not human at the same time, he reached out and touched his face, it was metal.  
He had gotten into a fight with a bloody robot, might explain his pounding head, aching foot and bleeding knuckles.  
"Password" repeated the robot.  
"1,2,3,5,8,13" said Ben repeating the first 6 numbers of the Fibonacci sequence.  
"Password correct"  
Ben limped through the opening doors.

**Wolf  
**As expected the 5th door on the left was locked. Wolf produced a key and unlocked it, had the security been on fully, the alarm would have gone off key or no key.  
He pulled out his walkie-talkie as he entered the room.  
"Snake this is Wolf over"  
"Everything okay so far over"  
"So far so good and you over"  
"Have the cam-"  
"Snake do you copy me?"  
"Yeah I copy, over"  
"Whats wrong over"  
"Snake um, he drew a moustache and glasses on the guard"  
"He what?"  
"Look you do your job and I'll do mine, out"  
Wolf gritted his teeth, sometimes it would easier to have a 5 year old, although his hacking skills were another matter.

**Cub  
**The bug that Smithers had given was a small black cube half the size of his fingernail. Smithers bug could only be found by the eye as it was also Smithers that invented the bug detecting devices in the bank. Alex took the picture of modern art of the wall. How a few circles and squares was considered art was beyond Alex. He took out his penknife and began cutting.

**Fox  
**Fox entered the main lab. Full of unknown and half finished projects, with several doors leading into it. Red press, red press, red press. It was not until he reached the back of the door that he reached the red press. Inside he found a duffel bag and swung it up onto his shoulder, he would check the contents later. A black brief case which was on the shelf under the bag caught his eye. Curious, he opened it, inside it had a note saying..  
"I'm sure your know how to use these"  
Underneath the note the briefcase was full of 20 pound notes.  
Fox smiled, he knew how these worked alright.

**Snake and Eagle  
**Honestly he stepped out of the room for 10 seconds and what does he see when he comes back? Eagle drawing on the guard, honestly did not listen in school when the teacher explained what the word secretive meant? He pulled out his walkie-talkie.  
"Wolf this is Snake over"  
"Did you get the marker off? over"  
"No em, well he used permanent"  
Snake held the walkie-talkie away from him so as not to listen to Wolfs cursing.  
"Look Wolf, we don't have much time just keep going, out"  
"What?" asked Eagle "it's not my fault for getting bored"  
"Just you mothers fault for dropping you on your head, repeatedly" muttered Snake under his breath.

**Cub  
**Cub admired his handy work. At the the top of the frame he cut a hole big enough for the bug, which he slipped in and then hung the frame back up. Now he would hear everything that went on in this room. Happy he left the room, only noticing the guard when he stepped out in the corridor. It was then that Alex decided that he had better run

**Fox  
**Fox entered the lobby, as expected he was first but the others would want to hurry up as the guard behind the desk was beginning to stir.

**Snake and Eagle  
**"Hey Snake"  
"What?"  
"Guess how many turns I can do in this chair"  
"1"  
Pure concentration spread across his face as he kicked off.  
"Haha Snake, you lost I got four, haha"

**Cub  
**He ran quickly down the corrider. A bullet grazed off of his side, pushing it to the back of his mind he kept running. It wasn't all his spy training from Ian or SAS training but instinct that he made him do the sensible thing of hiding in the cupboard.

**Wolf  
**Wolf started searching through the filing cabinets in hope of finding something to use against the head of MI6 but his search was fruitless. Upon hearing a gunshot Wolf rose and ran to the door only to find a guard in his way. They seized each other up, but when Wolf heard the second gunshot he could only see red.

**Cub  
**'Teenage spy dies in cleaning cupboard' was all that came to his mind. He had no weapons or gadgets only a small knife. The rest of his unit all carried M9's.  
Through the gap of the two doors he could just make out the guard in the dark, he put his right hand on the slightly open door and pushed hard. The door successfully connected with him sending him backwards. Although concussed the guard managed to shoot him in the arm, making one last effort he slammed the mans head off of the wall sending him flying backwards.

**Wolf  
**How dare anyone hurt his unit, with one blow he knocked out the guard. He ran quickly towards Alex hoping he wasn't to late.

**Cub  
**He could make just make Wolf's figure running towards him. He was flying through the air, then he wasn't. He wasn't really moving at all.

**Fox  
**The security guard was staring to move more. He looked at his watch 3 minutes left, where was everyone?

**Cub  
**He made his way over to Wolf's body, he was out cold. The bloody idiot had managed to trip over the guards body. He pulled out Wolf's walkie-talkie but even in the dim light he could see it was beyond repair. Great he thought, he himself was shot, Wolf the heaviest of the unit was out cold and he had about 3 minutes left to get out.

**Snake and Eagle  
**"Snake"  
"I am NOT playing iSpy"  
"It's not that, we have a problem, big problem"  
"Oh dear" was all Snake could manage

**Fox  
**He was getting really worried now. Behind him he could hear a door opening.  
"Hello Ben" came a really blunt voice.

**Haha, I do love my cliffies.  
And please review I love constuctive critism and if you want to flame go ahead, but you must have your reasons to do so.**


	6. Lifting

**Yes I know it's been ages and it's a short chapter, sorry. The plot was not meant to turn this way, I already had the story planned out in my head just had a bit of problem going from head to paper.  
****Anyway after a bit of writers block, this is the result.  
Enjoy.**

"Oh God." Ben turned around at that all to familiar voice "what are you doing here?"  
"Me? I'm not the one breaking into this place."  
"You agreed to wait until we were outside."  
"I needed to make sure you keep your end of the deal Ben."  
"I am Blunt, are you."  
"Wouldn't dream of breaking it."

Alex cursed at his bloody arm, the unconscious form of Wolf and the fact that there was only three minutes max left to get out. Sighing he grabbed Wolf's collar and began dragging him with his good arm in the direction lift.

"Look at the cameras" said Eagle.  
"We need to leave now" hissed Snake.  
"But the cameras" said Eagle pointing out the one by one un-loping cameras.  
"If we stay and try fix it they wont need the cameras because they will have already caught us. Let's go. NOW!" He grabbed his team mate's arm and began dragging him.

Alex was thank full when he finally reached the lift. He leant against the wall as the numbers above the door decreased slowly. He tensed up when they stopped aware of how vulnerable he was but it was only Snake and Eagle joining him.  
"Why is Wolf on the floor?" asked Snake bending down to examine his team leader.  
"He tripped over a body and went flying but Wolf doesn't do the whole flying thing so he fell and hit his head off the floor."  
"Body? Your bleeding what happened?"  
"Had a run in with a few guards. Did you manage the cameras?"  
"They un-loped at the last minute, didn't have time to fix it." Alex nodded silently, on paper this seamed easy.  
The numbers finally reached one and the doors opened.  
"Ben……" Alex trailed off seeing who he was it.  
"Hello Alex, K-Unit. Good job Ben you have them cornered for me already."  
"Ben?" asked Alex disbelievingly.  
"What you thought Ben was your friend?" said Blunt "all along you thought he was your saviour. He did a good job Ben, I wanted to get you and of course find out who was still loyal to me and now I think it's time for you come with me." Guards rushed in through the doors behind Blunt as Alex could feel himself being dragged back behind the doors of the lift as Eagle pushed a button with his other hand and the doors closed.  
"Eagle what are you doing?"  
"I'm running… well more kind of lifting. Ha ha lifting. Up, up and away. This reminds me of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, y'know the bit with the glass elevator."  
Alex didn't know whether he should laugh with Eagle or quickly move away from the man who was now singing the 'oompalumpa'(1) song from the movie. However a more pressing concern caught his attention, the lift had stopped moving.  
"Quick through the top" said Snake removing a tile from the top of the lift. They managed to get Wolf through and heave themselves up after his still sleeping form. On top of the lift there was no where to go. The guards would be watching all the lift exits.  
"Now what?" asked Eagle voicing everyone's opinions.

**(1). The song from Charlie and The Chocolate factory. I don't know its proper name or how to spell.  
Ttell me if your still interested in this story and if I should keep on with it. I'll try my best to update soon.**


End file.
